Wesley, Wesley, Wesley
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa de la vida de Wesley. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen temas ligeramente médicos, castigo corporal (azotes). Si a usted le molesta esto, no lo lea. Gracias.
1. Un típico niño

**Nota de autora:** Hace poco que comencé a mirar la serie.

Me agrado el personaje de Wesley…hasta que causo, en parte, que secuestraran a Connor. Pero bueno…ya que.

Leí un poco de información, y se supone que tuvo una infancia triste. Así que, pretendo cambiar esa parte de su vida con este Fanfic.

Claro, se modificaran muchas cosas. Empezando por el año que nació…entre otras cosas.

Iré poniendo algunas advertencias a lo largo del Fanfic.

Espero que le/s guste la historia. Porque como en todas, me esmero en hacerla.

 **Capitulo 1: Un típico niño**

Era el año 2010 en una mansión de Londres, Inglaterra.

Wesley Spencer Wyndam-Pryce era un niño de 10 años de edad. Leal, inteligente y fuerte. Tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo menudito. Asistia a una escuela privada y costosa de Inglaterra, iba a 5º Grado de Primaria. Y cómo todo niño, se la pasaba jugando y disfrutando de su niñez.

Su madre, Susan, lo había dejado con su padre cuando él tenía apenas tres años. Se habían divorciado, el amor se había terminado entre ella y Roger. Y Susan no quería encargarse más de su hijo, así que dejo la custodia en manos de su exesposo.

Roger era un pediatra en ese momento. Pero dejo ese trabajo, con todo el dolor del mundo, para poder pasar más tiempo con su pequeño. Ahora trabajaba como profesor de Frances en una escuela Secundaria privada, probablemente la misma a la que asistiría Wesley cuando creciera. Roger amaba estudiar toda clase de idiomas, tipos de magia, monstruos, demonios, temas de mitología, etc…y en parte, le había contagiado ese entusiasmo a su hijo.

Geoffrey y Stephany eran los abuelos paternos de Wesley. Lo cuidaban cuando su padre trabajaba hasta tarde en su trabajo o algo así. Ellos adoraban a Wesley y él a ellos. Él, cariñosamente, los llamaba "Grandma" y "Grandpa". Stephany le tejía gorritos, bufandas, suéteres y toda clase de cosas a su nietecito. Geoffrey le daba comida a cada rato a su pequeño nieto. Y ambos le daban dinero incluso cuando no era necesario.

La familia Wyndam-Pryce era millonaria. Vivían rodeados de lujos.

Wesley tenía una vida normal de un pequeño de 10 años. Sin muchas preocupaciones y llena de diversión.


	2. Un travieso y enfermito Wes

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene temas ligeramente medicos y castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, spanking, etc).**_

 **Capitulo 2: Un travieso y enfermito Wes**

Era un día de invierno en Inglaterra. Un 5 de Diciembre de 2010, a las seis de la tarde.

Wesley había comenzado a tener una gripe espantosa desde la primera hora de la mañana.

Había tenido fiebre de 39 Grados, dolores musculares, escalofríos y mucosidad. Su padre logro bajarle la fiebre y limpiar un poco su nariz dándole un baño de agua tíbia. Ahora Wes estaba tendido en su cama, agotado.

-mira el lado posítivo, mañana no tendrás que ir a la escuela…y probablemente en toda la semana-dijo Roger, alisandole el flequillo a su hijo.

-pero…me gusta…estudiar-dijo Wesley, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-lo sé, hijito. Pero con una gripe tan horrible, me temo que tendrás que quedarte un buen tiempo en casa-

-no quiero-

-no dije que tenía que gustarte-

-¿Y los abuelitos?-pregunto el niño, curioso.

-están abajo. Tu abuela te está preparando una sopa de pollo-

-odio la sopa…sobre todo de pollo-se quejo Wesley, haciendo un mohín.

-eso es porque no has probado la sopa de tu abuela-dijo Stephany, riendo y entrando en la habitación con una bandeja.

-¿Cómo se siente el pequeño caballero inglés?-pregunto Geoffrey, en un tono suave.

-no muy bien. Menos cuando me traen esa cosa-respondió Wesley, mirando con asco la sopa.

-te va a encantar. Hagamos un trato, tú te comes toda la sopita y luego te doy un pedazo de tarta de jamón y queso-le propuso su abuela, acercandole la bandeja con el plato de sopa.

-okey. Trato-dijo Wesley, sonriendo.

-bien, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a mi oficina. Para tratar con tu gripe-dijo Roger y se retiro del dormitorio.

-iré a terminar la tarta-dijo Stephany, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Wesley.

-está bien-

-espero que no la hayas quemado-se burlo Geoffrey, su esposa le dio un codazo.

-bueno, sabelotodo, vamos…y si está quemada, tú haces una nueva-le advirtió

-valeeeeeeeeeee-exclamo Geoffrey –Wes, no salgas de la habitación y termina tu sopa-

-sí, Grandpa-dijo Wesley, con cara de angelito.

-yo ya vuelvo con un gran pedazo de tarta de jamón y queso para mi príncipe-dijo Stephany, agarrandole los cachetes a Wesley y luego un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-gracias, Grandma-dijo Wes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y sus abuelos salieron de la habitación.

Apenas el pequeño Wesley se encontro solo, su cara de angelito se transformo en una de un pequeño pillo.

Tomó un solo sorbo de la sopa. No estaba tan mal, pero definitivamente él quería la tarta…no la sopa. Agarro el plato, fue hasta su baño personal y tiro todo por el inodoro, tiro la cadena y corrió a dejar el plato en la bandeja…

Pero no se esperaba con encontrarse en el camino con su padre, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-jejeje…hola-dijo Wesley, nervioso. Su padre dejo el plato en la bandeja y llevo sus manos a la cadera.

-Wesley, Wesley, Wesley-dijo Roger, en un tono ligeramente severo. Su hijo trago saliva, cuando decía esa frase…significaba que estaba en graves problemas.

-papi, yo sólo…-intento disculparse o dar una explicación por lo menos.

-shhhhhhh-lo mando a callar su padre -¿A ti te parece correcto tirar la sopa por el retrete?-

-no, pero yo sólo quería la tartita de la abuela-dijo Wesley, haciendo un adorable puchero.

-ya lo sé. Pero está mal, Wes, muy mal. Eso no se hace, hombrecito-lo regaño Roger, moviendo el dedo índice frente a su travieso pequeñín.

-pero…-

-pero nada. Sabes que debo castigarte-le dijo, soltando un suspiro.

-no, papi, por favor-suplico Wesley, al borde del llanto.

-lo siento, hijo. No te sigas portando mal, porque realmente no disfruto tener que corregirte-dijo Roger, con calma.

-¡Mentiroso!-

-Wesley Spencer, basta-dijo Roger, algo más que molesto.

En ese momento, Geoffrey y Stephany entraron en el cuarto…atraídos por el escandalo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stephany, preocupada.

-sí, hijo, hablanos-dijo Geoffrey, alarmado.

-su querido nieto tiro la sopa de pollo por el inodoro…porque sólo quería la tarta-explico Roger, sin dar detalles.

-¡WESLEY!-su abuelo fue el primero en reaccionar, y estaba muy sorprendido.

-desconsiderado, desagradecido…-dijo Stephany, dolida.

-Grandma, no llores…perdón, perdón, perdón. No lo volveré a hacer…-dijo Wesley, afligido por haber lastimado a su abuela.

-claro que no-gruño Roger.

-pa, por favor, lo siento…-dijo Wesley, en un susurro.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Y mucho que lo vas a sentir! Poco me importa que estén tus abuelos aquí. Yo te voy a enseñar a no mentir ni engañar a nadie…a no traicionar a nadie-dijo Roger, con severidad. Se sento sobre la cama de su hijo y puso a Wesley, que pataleaba y chillaba, bocabajo en su regazo.

-nooooooooo, por fis, por fis, por fis-rogo Wesley, asustado.

-no hay "por fis" que valgan esta vez, mocoso ingrato-dijo Roger, calmado pero molesto un tantín. Y le bajo el pijama y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos a su retoñito. Y comenzo a darle las nalgadas, una docena (12) en total. Le dejo el trasero rojo como un tomate.

-no lo volveré a hacer nunca, nunca. Lo prometo-sollozo el niño. Su padre le subió la ropa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-te amo, bebé. Pero no quiero que te comportes de esa manera-le dijo Roger, con ternura, mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-yo también te amo, papito-dijo Wesley, en voz baja, y aferrandose a su padre.

Sus abuelos sonrieron.

-creo que puedes tener tu pedazo de tarta-dijo su abuela, con dulzura.

-no, abuelita, me porte mal…no hay tarta para el nene malo-dijo Wesley, secandose una lágrima de frustración.

-mi chiquitito no es malo. Sólo cometió un error y papi ya lo castigo por eso. Claro que puedes tener la tartita-dijo Roger, peinando el cabello de su hijo con las manos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Wes, incrédulo

-claro que sí, campeón-dijo Geoffrey, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Y Wesley comió muy alegre su enorme pedazo de tarta de jamón y queso.

Luego le volvió a subir la fiebre y su padre recurrió a otros metodos para calmarsela.

Cuando Geoffrey le bajo la ropa y lo recosto en su cama, Wesley sólo pensó en dos causas posibles: O le iban a dar más nalgadas, o le iban a poner una inyección.

-abue, no. No quiero-sollozo Wes, intentando escapar.

-cachorrito, estate quieto-dijo su abuelo, con suavidad.

-Wesley, necesito que relajes la nalga-dijo Roger, que tenía en la mano una jeringa con su respectiva aguja. Como eso no sucedió, tuvo que darle una suave nalgadita.

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡NOOOOOOO!-lloro con más fuerza el pequeño, mientras su padre lo inyectaba.

-ya está. Tranquilo…shhhhhhh-dijo Roger, acariciandole la espalda a su pequeñito.

-y esto es para ti, por ser tan valiente-dijo Geoffrey, subiendole la ropa a su nieto y poniendo frente a su naricita una gran barra de chocolate.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Son los mejores-grito Wesley, abrazándose a la barra de chocolate. Era el niño más feliz del mundo.

Se comió el chocolate rápido y luego su padre le canto una canción de cuna, hasta que nuestro pequeño protagonista cayó dormido…


	3. Madre e hijo

**Capitulo 3: Madre e hijo**

Era un bello día en Londres. Un viernes cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Wesley, enojado.

-¿Qué pasa, hijito?-dijo su padre, sonriendo y mirándolo.

-¡Que hoy no fui a la escuela! ¡No es justo!-se quejó el pequeño.

-Wes, tu gripe aún no cede del todo. La semana que viene comienzan tus vacaciones de invierno-

-¡Buaaaa!-

-no, no llores. Shhhhh-lo intentó tranquilizar Roger, haciéndole mimos.

-yo quería ir a la escuelaaaaa-

-ya sé, ya sé. Pero hoy te llevaré a ver a tu madre, ¿Eso no te alegra un poquito?-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, papito!-grito Wesley, abrazándose a su papá.

-no hay de que, mi vida-dijo Roger, dándole un beso en la cabecita.

Y los dos se apresuraron a ponerse los abrigos e ir al consultorio de Susan.

Sí, Susan era una doctora. Una pediatra, más precisamente. Estaba soltera desde que se había divorciado de Roger, y no tenía la intención de formar otra familia.

-¡MAMI!-grito Wesley, corriendo hacía Susan.

-¡Wesley, mi bebé precioso!-dijo Susan, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

Ellos sólo se veían para Navidad y/o Año Nuevo.

-te amo, mamita-dijo Wesley, en voz baja.

-yo también, mi dulce-le dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello -tengo un regalito para ti-

-¡Un pastel!-exclamo el niño, aplaudiendo con sus manitas.

-no, es algo mejor-

-¡No! ¡No puede ser un…!-dijo Wesley, con los ojos cómo platos. De atrás del escritorio, salió una cachorra Pointer Inglés -¡UN PERRITO!-grito, su madre lo bajó y él fue corriendo a acariciar a la cachorra.

-es una niña. Sabía que te encantaría-diji Susan, sonriendo. La perrita le lamió la cara a Wesley.

-¿Cómo le pondrás?-pregunto Roger, que a esas alturas ya sabía del regalo.

-Abigail pero le diré Abby-respondió Wesley, más que alegre.

-es un hermoso nombre. Ella va a venir con nosotros al viaje-dijo Susan, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Wesley, confundido. Susan miró enojada a su ex esposo.

-jejeje, aún no se lo comenté-dijo Roger, nervioso.

-hijito, nosotros cuatro. Yo, tu padre, tú y Abby, vamos a irnos de vacaciones después de Año Nuevo. Iremos a Moscú, Rusia. Por unas dos semanas y luego iremos dos semanas a Irlanda-le dijo Susan a su pequeñito.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIAL!-grito Wesley, dando brincos de alegría.

-tranquilizate, huracán. O romperás algo-dijo Roger, riendo.

-no importa. Es mi bebé y es mi consultorio-dijo Susan, Wesley se ruborizó -eso me recuerda…-agrego, agarró a su hijo y lo sentó arriba de la camilla.

-no, ma, yo ya estoy mejor-protesto Wesley, sabiendo que su madre lo revisaría.

-nada de eso, sólo será un ratito-dijo Susan con firmeza y empezó a hacerle el chequeo. En medio de eso, a Wesley le dio tos y su madre enseguida le encajó una cucharada de jarabe para la tos.

-mami, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? ¡Por favorcito!-pidió Wesley, tironeando la mano de Susan.

-claro, hasta puedes quedarte a dormir-le dijo ella, con una linda sonrisa.

-¡GRACIAS, MAMITA!-grito el niño, ella lo abrazo.

-ya tenía preparada su mochila-dijo Roger, entrando de nuevo al consultorio con una mochila grande en la mano.

-¡Gracias, papito!-grito el pequeñín, abrazando a su padre.

-yo también te amo. Portate bien, mañana a la mañana iré a recogerte, ¿Ok?-dijo Roger, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-okey, papi-dijo Wesley, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y luego se fue con su madre a su departamento.

Definitivamente no había nadie igual a Wesley.

Esa noche, madre e hijo se la pasaron en grande.

Comieron comida chatarra, jugaron mucho y vieron películas. Luego se fueron a dormir juntitos.

Susan amaba a su hijo, incluso si había dejado a Roger con la custodia.


End file.
